En Silencio
by OldBearSoul
Summary: Snape tiene un problema: ama demasiado a quien no debería, y sabe que no siempre se puede ser correspondido.


Francamente hablando, yo estaba actuando como un maldito adolescente cuyas hormonas obnubilan su juicio.

Era humillante el darme cuenta que había creado una estúpida rutina en la que fingía corregir trabajos y exámenes mientras le miraba cumplir con su castigo.

-Ya terminé, profesor Snape.

Esa línea que existía entre lo éticamente correcto y lo que no era ni tan ético ni tan correcto yo la había sobrepasado. Era más que obvio que lo que yo hacía no era ninguna de las dos. Imponer castigos a un alumno que no lo merecía –ni siquiera dentro de mis estándares- era lo más bochornoso que podría hacer en mi vida. Querer estar cerca de ese alumno por que no podía controlar cierta atracción que tenía hacia él era realmente estúpido. Pero lo verdaderamente inimaginable era el hecho de tener ciertos pensamientos bastante inapropiados por ese alumno.

Lo peor de todo era que "ese alumno" era el novio de mi ahijado, al que yo consideraba mi propio hijo.

Absurdo...

Pero, por más que intentaba evitarlo, no podía... era endemoniadamente tentador cuando estaba a solas con él, siempre pensando en lo fácil que sería acercarme, tocarlo y...

-Bien señor Potter, puede retirarse.

Me disgusta el momento en el que él toma sus cosas y se va, dejándome completamente solo, envuelto en un silencio que comenzó a pesarme el mismo día que descubrí cuanto me gustaba su voz.

Lo vi caminar despacio, su bastón resonaba en el silencio de la habitación; la guerra, al igual que a muchos, le había dejado secuelas. La de Potter había venido en forma de una pierna casi inútil de por vida; al igual que los dolores que la acompañaban y la eterna decepción de jamás poder volver a montar una escoba ni elegir la carrera de auror.

-Discúlpeme de nuevo por el desastre que hice.- dijo, y me percaté de que había estado con la mirada fija en él, ni siquiera había podido disimular cuando se giró al llegar a la puerta.

Me sentí aún más miserable recibiendo de nueva cuenta sus disculpas cuando yo había provocado aquella explosión –y las tantas otras- solo para poder castigarlo.

Ridículo...

¡Un hombre de casi 40 años, obsesionado con un chiquillo de 18! ¡Con el maldito niño que vivió!

Ni siquiera acabada la guerra yo podía vivir en paz.

-No tiene de que preocuparse Potter-exclamé intentando que mi voz sonara los más normal posible- solo intente ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

Basura...

El guardó silencio.

No me molestaba en lo absoluto que permaneciera ahí, conmigo, pero me estaba resultando extraño el hecho de que aún no se hubiese ido. Tenía la mirada sobre mí, o eso parecía intentar, porque sus ojos estaban inquietos, como si no pudiesen observar un punto fijo por más de dos segundos.

Yo no me atrevía a romper el silencio que había caído entre los dos, no quería. De hacerlo sabía que apresuraría su partida, y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a facilitar

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-habló apretando con fuerza su bastón.

Bajé la mirada un momento a mi escritorio, fingiendo que echaba una hojeada a los papeles que tenía para volver a levantar la vista y asentir.

-Es... es mas bien un consejo...ya sabe- comenzó a balbucear.

Intentó buscar algo en su mochila, sus movimientos eran torpes a causa de que también sostenía el bastón. Al final su nerviosismo provocó que todo se cayera al suelo.

-A veces es un inútil, señor Potter-siseé con una mueca.

-Disculpe-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Mientras intentaba recoger todo, no se dio cuenta cuando me acerqué a ayudarlo.

-Sabe señor Potter, usted es mago, y uno de los más poderosos por si se le olvida.

Contrario a todo, me agaché para tomar el último objeto que quedaba en el suelo. Era una pequeña caja que por la caída se había abierto, dejando al descubierto un anillo, un aro sencillo –que por suerte aún seguía incrustado en la almohadilla- con una modesta pero significativa piedra: un diamante.

Aquello me paralizó.

-Por lo menos el anillo se quedó en su estuche- rio Harry.

-Esto es...

-Con esto es que quiero que me ayude. Le pediré matrimonio a Draco y... necesito consejo.

Imposible.

-Señor Potter, no creo que...

-Harry-me interrumpió con una de esas sonrisas que me debilitaban- ya me ha dicho Harry antes.

Suspiré.

-Harry, no creo que yo sea el individuo idóneo para ayudarle en nada de esa índole.

¿Qué tan masoquista seria para ayudarle? La noticia del matrimonio sería suficiente para hundirme aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Solo será un momento, lo prometo.

Suspiré —de nuevo— profundamente, y eso pareció darle la confirmación que esperaba.

-Es que... estoy pensando en hacer algo especial para... ya sabe, pedirle que se case conmigo.

Sus ojos se clavaban en la joya que tenía entre sus dedos, estrujando nervioso la pequeña caja.

-¿Y dónde entro yo en todo esto?

-Quería que me diera una idea sobre lo que podría hacer. –Levantó la vista hacia mí y se mordió ligeramente el labio –usted conoce muy bien a Draco, sabe lo que le gustaría.

-Pero usted es quien se casará con él- dije, intentando mantenerme lo más neutro posible mientras decía esas palabras-tú debes de saber mejor que yo lo que le gustaría.

Lo vi morderse el labio, se veía exasperado y endemoniadamente encantador en ese momento. Realmente tuve que controlarme para no hacer nada inapropiado, pero me estaba resultando difícil.

-¡Es que no se me ocurre nada bueno!-dijo alzando la voz, parecía realmente desesperado-He pensado en un millón de cosas, y nada me parece suficiente.

-¿Suficiente? Señor P... Harry, vas a pedirle matrimonio a Draco, puede que sea algo... extravagante, de vez en cuando, pero conociendo tus tonterías dudo mucho en que algo de lo que hayas pensado sea menor a suficiente.

-Solo quiero hacer algo especial- sus ojos parecían aguarse, no creía que se pusiera a llorar por algo tan simple-algo que haga que jamás olvide ese momento.

Lo miré por largo rato, intentando entender como estaba ayudando a la persona que amaba a que le pidiera matrimonio a otra. Pero debía de entender que él no era para mí, y yo no podía cambiar nada.

-Dime alguna de tus ideas.

Me apoyé en una de las mesas cercanas y crucé los brazos, el cerró los ojos y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Mmmm... iba a invitarlo a un restaurante, estaba planeando pararme en mitad de la cena y proponérselo.

-No es una mala idea.-Técnicamente no era una mala idea, pero el solo pensarlo me estaba haciendo rabiar por dentro-¿Por qué no te termina de convencer?

-¿No lo siente algo simple?

-¿Acaso quieres que liberen mariposas y suene la marcha nupcial mientras te declaras?-no pude evitar sonreír mientras decía eso, y mi sonrisa fue aún mayor al verlo sonrojarse.

-¡No... no! por supuesto que no. –se pasó una mano por el pelo de forma nerviosa- Es solo que...-hizo una pausa, se acercó a una de las mesas y se apoyó contra esta, quedando frente a mí - Como... ¿Cómo le pediría a alguien que se case con usted?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenido. Hacía mucho tiempo nada me tomaba lo suficientemente de sorpresa como para dejarme sin respuesta inmediata. Creo que hasta él se sorprendió cuando me vio boquear.

-Puede que tengamos ideas un poco diferentes.

-Realmente quiero saber-dijo, y no logré encontrar en sus ojos el menor rastro de burla.

Aclaré mi garganta.

-¿Estás seguro?-dije mientras me acercaba a él, solo asintió.

Tome la caja que estaba entre sus manos para guardarla en mi bolsillo y atenué las luces con un movimiento de varita.

-Realmente sería algo que preferiría hacer en un momento privado.- otro movimiento de varita y la habitación se inundó con el sonido de un violín.

Terminé de acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros; con una mano lo tomé por la cintura, con la otra le quité el bastón:-prometo que no necesitaras esto- susurré lo más cerca que pude de su rostro. Me estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero era inevitable.

Realicé un último hechizo, esta vez sobre él, para que me fuera más fácil moverlo.

-Siempre he pensado que este tipo de cosas son demasiado íntimas, que solo le pertenece a dos...

-...Y a nadie más-completó él sonrojándose.

No pude evitar sonreírle

-Exacto, Harry.

Lo estreché tanto como pude, el seguía siendo más bajo que yo, y me encantó la forma en que nos acoplábamos. Dábamos vueltas por todo el salón, él tenía la cabeza descansando en mi hombro, y yo aspiraba el hermoso aroma de su pelo.

-Podría- me concentré en hablar, sentía que me estaba dejando arrastrar demasiado por la situación- prepararle una cena, en su casa o en la mía- yo mantenía el abrazo bastante apretado, él no se quejaba por que de seguro estaba pensando que lo hacía para ayudarle a bailar- inventarle una excusa, que quería pasar un rato con él. Luego le pediría bailar...

-¿Cómo ahora?-oí que susurró bastante bajo, más bien parecía que suspiraba.

-Como ahora- se me escapó en una media sonrisa-hablaría de cosas triviales, pero que sé que a él le gusta. Le diría lo lindo que se veía esta mañana al levantarse, tal vez podría decirle, que soy el hombre más afortunado al tenerle.

Sentí que levantaba la cabeza y fijaba sus hermosos ojos en mí. Yo quede hipnotizado, quise tenerlos solo para mí y poder admirarlos cuantas veces quisiera, y no solo desde lejos y en silencio.

Sentí su respiración en mi rostro, estábamos tan cerca que casi podía...

-¿Y luego, señor Snape? —Dijo con voz suave sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Me di cuenta que estaba a punto de besarlo, era lo que más había deseado por mucho tiempo. Aún seguía lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo, lo estaba pensando; unir nuestros labios y probar a la suerte de si me correspondía o no.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Si me correspondía se sentiría culpable por haber engañado a Draco, Harry era demasiado inocente para no hacerlo. Pero si no me devolvía el beso, se alejaría de mí, y yo no deseaba eso.

Sin dejar de mirar a la profundidad de sus ojos, tomé valor para hablar.

-Después le diría: amor, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho-por su pierna hice que se apoyara en una de las mesas, y me arrodillé. En mi plan principal no estaba el hacerlo, después de la caída del señor oscuro no pensaba arrodillarme ante nadie más. Pero era extraño como frente a Harry todas mis convicciones cambiaban.

Saqué la caja de mi bolsillo y le mostré el anillo.

-¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Silencio. Debimos estar en completo silencio y sin movernos por algunos dos minutos. En un momento vi que separó los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada no se lo permitió.

-Padrino soy yo.

No tendría palabras para decir lo rápido que nos separamos. De inmediato apagué la música y aumenté las luces. Cuando abrí la puerta Draco estaba del otro lado, con los brazos cruzados y dando pequeños golpes en el suelo con un pie.

-¿Has visto al tonto de Potter? Lo he buscado por todas partes.

-Draco-dijo Harry dentro del salón.

-Hasta que apareces-exclamó mi ahijado empujándome para poder entrar y dirigirse a su novio.

-Estaba terminando su castigo.-comenté sin mirar a la pareja mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio.

-Sí, sí.- oí que balbuceó Potter- iba a buscarte en cuanto salieras.

-Deberías dejar de explotar calderos-le reprochó Draco, cuando me fijé en ellos puede ver cómo le envolvía la cintura con un brazo-pasas más tiempo con mi padrino que conmigo.

-No creo que este sea el lugar para sus muestras de amor-dije con un tono de voz grave. No estaba dispuesto a ver como otro besaba a Harry, y menos después de haberlo tenido tan cerca...

Vi como Draco me sonrió:-Ya nos vamos padrino.

Y tomando a Harry de la muñeca se giró para marcharse.

Aun siendo el mejor espía del mundo, la expresión de la cara de Harry antes de girarse no la he podido descifrar. Cuando desaparecieron tras la puerta sentí un enorme vacío y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría.

Caí en la cuenta de que a la llegada de Draco guardé el anillo en mi bolsillo. Tomé la caja y la abrí, contemplando por un rato la joya. A mi parecer, era tan sencilla y hermosa a la vez. Tendría que pedirle a la mañana siguiente a uno de los elfos que se la llevara a Harry, y que se la entregara cuando estuviese solo. Mientras, tan solo por esa noche, me desvelaría hasta tarde viéndola e imaginando lo hermoso que habría sonado que Harry hubiese dicho "acepto".


End file.
